Magma
Magma, formerly MagmaMusen, is a Denmark-based YouTuber. Their content consists of fact videos and tutorials for the game, Minecraft. Content Magma creates content for the popular indie 3D sandbox video game Minecraft. These videos are typically tutorials on how to build specific structures in the game. They have made tutorials for many structures, including: * A tutorial for building a McDonald's in Minecraft * Building a Starbucks in the game * A three-video "series" for building movie theater * An Apple Store * A castle tower They also make tutorials on how to make accessories and decorations Minecraft players can build in their worlds: * A camping tent * An ice cream stand * A calendar * A security system using the in-game dog * Decorational vehicles such as garbage trucks and fire trucks Unlike other Minecraft YouTubers who make tutorials using the game's "Creative Mode", where players are given access to unlimited building resources, are able to break and build instantly, can almost instantly correct mistakes, and are generally able to build easier, Magma makes their videos in the game's "Survival Mode", where players have to manually collect the desired building resources (with a risk of running out of resources during construction) and construction is generally harder. This generally earns them positive feedback from their viewers. They also make "Top 10" videos with facts about the game's features and creatures. Their most popular video is "10 Ways to Make Traps", which was a collaboration with British Minecraft YouTuber Mumbo Jumbo; the video has 12 million views as of September 2017. This is the only collaboration they have ever done. They generally receive positive feedback on all their videos. Island * Magma almost always does their videos on a little island in-game; occasionally they will make videos somewhere else * They have used it since 2011, the year they made their first video, "How to make a fridge"; at the time Minecraft was in its late 'Beta' stage of development * Over time they have added more and more decorations to the island whenever they reach a milestone (like reaching 1M subscribers); recently they added a smaller island next to the original one so they could make tutorials about bridges. * They will add a waterfall in the background soon, as mentioned in their 1,000,000 subscribers special for their patrons. Trivia * Magma has a strong dislike for the in-game chickens; this is because a group of chickens blew up their house in a video titled "10 things you didn't know about the chicken" * Magma refuses to reveal their gender; in many videos fans argue in the comments section over their gender. * Magma has yet to speak in their videos at the time of writing. * Once they showed a clip of Eddy Wally (AKA The Wow Guy) saying his signature "WOW!" line, as a response for the face reveal requests. * At times they can have a childlike demeanor in their videos; one video thumbnail shows a 'strong' version of their avatar (the avatar is depicted as muscular and in a 'superhero' pose) lifting a dumbbell bigger than the avatar. Besides the avatar is an arrow that points to it, with accompanying text that reads "Me!" * Magma's logo/avatar is a Minecraft pig in a suit, and calls their subscribers 'Piglets'. **As of 2018, this quote is no longer said. * They often have temporary 'phases', particularly early in their channel. These 'phases' start and end with no prior warning: ** At one point Magma began telling jokes in their videos, and later stopped. ** For a brief period they began their videos by calling their viewers "Piglets"; specifically "my Piglets!". ** Almost every Friday they used to upload "Pixel Art Fridays" videos, where they would build pixel art of various fictional characters and other things in-game; this was discontinued without any warning. This period was also the only time they have ever used the game's "Creative Mode". ** For a period of time, Magma ended their videos with a trivia question; whoever answered the question correctly (and was the last one to do so) would get their username featured in the next video. ** Their Facebook page, which was used to inform viewers who decided to follow the Facebook page of the latest video; the page is no longer updated at the time of writing. ** They used to end their videos with footage of the in-game ender chest; under the ender chest was a question or some text. **Magma had a in game pet rabbit named Kebab. The last video Kebab was in was the things you did not know about ghasts. Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:Danish YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers